


No Forgiveness, Just Permission

by Emono



Series: Emono's Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Geoff has two dicks, Hybrids, I'm ashamed, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lad Pile, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Team Same Voice - Freeform, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, housecat!Ray, jaguar!Ryan, like a snake, lion!Jack, rt hybrid AU, snake!Geoff, there i said it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is about to go through his heat cycle but his mate, Ryan, has to leave for a family emergency. So he asks the guys to take care of his kitten while he's gone. And they agree - heartily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Heat

**This is as close to an OT6 fic as I think I'll ever get. Yay Pack Dynamics!!**

 

* * *

 

 

The phone call came out of the blue during GTA.

 

“Kdin, cut my audio for a few minutes,” Ryan stated before pushing away his mic and taking his phone out of his pocket. He answered it and started speaking quietly with whoever was on the line, expression growing more somber as the conversation went on. He got up, pacing briefly between the floor that separated the Lads and the Gents. His ears flattened, crushing golden locks under their weight. His heavy tail, which was always so carefully tucked close to his body or curled tightly around his waist, was flicking wildly behind him. His agitation was clear, though from what they weren't sure.

 

“Dad,” Ryan cut in after a few minutes of silence, “Dad, wait, please – let me talk to my boss and call you right back. As soon as possible, I promise. What? Maybe...maybe tomorrow night. There's some things I have to prepare for.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, making sure to keep his claw-sharp nails away from his skin. “Why? Because my mate's due to go into heat any day.”

 

Ray's ears dropped flat to his head as well, going shy as he heard the reference to him. It was true his heat was coming soon. He'd gone off suppressants when he'd first got with Ryan at his mate's request, the man demanding to experience his every heat as thoroughly as possible. Ryan had taken such good care of him during them, the kitten had thought nothing of flushing his pills and just enjoying the ride every two months or so. His mate had a calender on his phone to keep track because Ray was shit at it, and he always had supplies at his house in case it came early.

 

And now his fiercely protective jaguar was tucking away his phone and huffing in frustration.

 

“Rye?” Ray called softly, the first to dare and say something with the Gent so upset.

 

“I need to go see Burnie,” Ryan stated, briefly reaching out and carding his fingers through his mate's hair, fingers trailing down just below his chin. “And we'll need to talk after work, kit.”

 

Ray whined low in his throat. “What's wrong?”

 

"Later."

 

Ray snapped his mouth shut and nodded, knowing that clipped tone meant his mate wasn't in the mood to be interrogated or picked at. It wasn't a battle he could win and he'd just have to wait until they were home alone. If Ryan didn't want to discuss it, then it wasn't to be discussed, and he respected that. Instead he grabbed the older man's hand and kissed the back of it. He got a slight smile and another pet for the sweet gesture.

 

o0o

 

That night, Ray waited patiently on the couch in Ryan's house for the man to come home. Ryan had asked him to wait for him so he could take a detour alone to a store that would close soon. Jack had dropped Ray off and he'd used his key to get in.

 

Ryan arrived with a black bag and a tired frown, telling the Lad to stay while he took a moment to unwind. Ray waited patiently but his fingers were twisting nervously in his lap. He'd never seen his jaguar so contemplative over something he wouldn't share. Ray had become the loner's confidant over the past few months and he treasured that position. It made him warm to think that his mate trusted him so much but the look in eyes just then – Ryan was truly upset.

 

And it was breaking the little house cat's heart.

 

Ryan came back into the living room in just sweats, taking his little mate's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Ray's heart was in his throat but he let himself be lead, following the man's soft order to change into something more comfortable. The Lad stripped down to his boxers and threw a pair of basketball shorts over them, hoping clothes weren't in the plans for tonight. He was getting closer and closer to his heat and he could feel the familiar of heat itch already starting under his skin. He plopped down beside the hybrid on the bed and snuggled up to his side, smiling lightly as he got an arm around his shoulders and a nose in his hair to scent him.

 

“My sweet kitten,” Ryan murmured intimately near his ear, running his fingers over the boy's bare shoulder and tracing his collarbone. “I can already smell the heat. It's like spice on your skin. You're already thinking of begging me to knot you tonight, aren't you? Give that last kick you need to send you straight into a full-blown heat.”

 

Ray nodded desperately, fingers fanning across his mate's thigh. This would be their fourth heat together and he was more than looking forward to it.

 

“Ray.”

 

The sound of his name and not one of the usual nicknames made him nervous.

 

“My aunt has passed away,” Ryan stated calmly, petting the boy's shoulder as soothingly as he could. “My mother didn't take it well and she's made herself sick with grief. They can't get her out of bed. She's been asking for me. I need to take a couple days to see her.”

 

“God, Ryan, of course,” Ray offered immediately, heart lurching for his mate's family (who'd he never officially met). He touched the man's stubbled cheek and kissed the other, thumb rubbing over the bristles. “I'll take care of your editing. Is that what you were worried about, Rye? Missing work? Don't even think about it. That's your mom, man.”

 

Ryan leaned into the touch. “That's sweet of you, kit. But I'm most concerned about missing your heat.”

 

The realization hit him like a brick and he drew back, frowning, tiny fangs digging at his lower lip before he forced himself to stop and think it over. Ryan looked genuinely torn and it dulled the sting. Any normal cat with normal heats wouldn't have minded. A few toys, some energy bars, and they were good to go for two days. But Ray's heats were awful and always lasted three days – he got fevered and mindless, too wrapped up in feeling absolutely _everything_ to care about anything else.

 

The first heat he'd gone through was when they had only been together two weeks or so, Ray off suppressants but both uncertain if they should share the experience since they'd had a fight just two days before. Ryan was greedy for his kitten, wanted to devour everything about him, but he refused to sleep with him when he was angry. He hadn't one wanted to hurt the small boy. But Ryan had come to check on him during the third day and he told Ray he'd been horrified by what he found – the kitten dehydrated and empty-stomached, skin raw and irritated, slick and sweat soaked through the sheets and drenching his hair and limbs, exhausted, hole raw and red and nearly torn from all the toys he'd shoved inside himself.

 

Being mated had only upped Ray's heat intensity and it had thrown them both off guard, neither expecting it to go from difficult to unbearable after only fucking for a couple weeks. They'd bonded faster than either had realized. They didn't want a repeat of last time because it had taken a full week for Ray to bounce back from being fatigued and constantly thirsty.

 

“I can be better this time,” Ray lied, knowing he couldn't promise anything after the first ten hours of pure heat hormones pulsing through his body.

 

“I know you'd try, for me and yourself,” Ryan hummed, scratching behind the boy's ear to get him to mew, “But I don't want to take that chance. I've thought it over and I'd like to make a proposal. With your permission. And that of the guys, and their own mates.”

 

Ray's mouth dropped open but he quickly shut it. “You'd let them come over and make sure I ate and stuff? Seriously?”

 

Ryan made a face.

 

“Rye, dude, you're worrying me,” Ray pushed. “No offense, but you're... _protective._ Even when we, uh, fooled around with Dan last time he was here you barely let him touch me. And the stuff with the Lads - and that one time with Geoff - fuck, man, I'm going to be in heat. I'll...to be honest, I'll probably jump on Geoff the moment he walks in the door.”

 

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

 

“Rye?” Ray made a little high pitched noise as his mate tilted his head back and slanted a hot kiss across his mouth, the Gent’s tongue tasting every inch like he owned it. And as far as Ray was concerned, he did. He opened up completely and went limp in Ryan’s grip, trusting him, giving him everything. His mate’s mouth left his and moved down to the swell of his neck, lips leaving a wet trail that cooled pleasantly, and fangs skimmed his Adam’s apple. Ryan could easily kill him here and now, rip open his throat like crunching through fruit, but he didn’t and it sent pure heat between the kitten’s thighs.

 

“How would you feel about our friends taking care of you through your heat, kitten?”

 

Ray’s brows pinched up over his closed eyes, the words poured straight into his pulse. “O-Our friends?”

 

“Geoff, Jack…Michael. Even Gavin, with all the use he’d be,” Ryan replied. “If you would be more comfortable alone, I can respect that. And I won’t have you spending your heat with just _one_.” The last was spat like venom, the jaguar’s thumb pressing hard into the crook of his throat before the pressure released. “I’ve found a suitable toy, either way. The choice is yours, kitten.”

 

Ryan tilted the boy’s face down, bussing a chaste kiss across his lips. “Either here alone in my bed or with our pride.”

 

Pride?  _Pack_. It was something jungle cats didn't often indulge in. It was a prospect Jack had tried to push upon them several times in an attempt to bond the felines of the office. Ray had always liked the sound of it, the idea of their group of friends being more of a little family, but he'd decided to side with his mate on the issue to keep tempers in check. And now Ryan was acknowledging the group's bond - and proposing something that not only required trust, but a level of comfort he hadn't been sure Ryan felt with the other guys. Ray liked to play wrestle with Michael (a bit more than was healthy, really) and Jack, and he would sometimes sunbathe with Geoff...and Gavin was one of his best friend's. He loved the bird, he loved them all, and the thought of his friends surrounding him...all turned on, eyes on him, Ryan's permission hanging in the air between them all...

 

"They wouldn't knot you, and if they do I'll skin them and then fuck you until you taste my seed in the back of your throat."

 

The idle threat made the kitten whine.

 

Ray picked his head up as the older man moved away, frowning thoughtfully before a fresh-out-of-the-box dildo was placed in his open hands. It was eight inches of soft, purple material that yielded nicely under his fingers but was laced with a deep core that would give him something to really clench around. He squeezed it just to make sure and it felt _wonderful._ It had a base that was curved in places as if to be grabbed, and there was a button at the bottom, smooth and thin. When he pressed it the whole toy pulsed like it was alive. Ray gaped as an inch above the bottom started filling up in a familiar shape, the same yielding gel-like material swelling into a full knot. The toy was as long and thick as his mate's cock, he knew that just from touch, and the knot was about the same. It would be a good substitute.

 

“We'll let it charge until your heat hits,” Ryan stated, watching his mate examine the toy. “Do you like it?”

 

“It's nicer than the other ones we have,” Ray pointed out, thumbing the slight head the toy had. It didn't have that common feline curve to hook against sweet spots, it seemed to be straight forward as a knot substitute. He loved it though. “It wasn't expensive, was it?”

 

“Anything for my boy,” Ryan murmured, scrubbing his cheek in the boy's dark hair.

 

"But-"

 

"Only the best for my little mate," Ryan purred, running his fingers briefly over the spot he'd been nuzzling until the boy shivered again, pheromones starting to blossom between them. "It will suit your needs well, don't you think?"

  
The toy continued to pulse weakly in his palms, the small charge winding down. A few hours plugged in and it would be humming much stronger. The thought was thrilling. "I kind of want to try it now."

 

"Soon," Ryan promised with a throaty chuckle, "But it's up to you whether someone else uses it on you, or you enjoy it alone."

 

"If you're sure it wouldn't bother you..." Ray squeezed the toy again just to feel the yield. Images shuffled through his head of his friends - Jack with his soft red mane and gentle hands, Gavin and his exotic wings, Michael and his unbridled passion and unruly curls, and Geoff...

 

Ryan and Geoff seemed to have a bond that they didn't share with anyone else – one of pure, solo predators in an office full of prey. There was something between them that couldn't be described. If Ryan were to truly trust any predator in bed with Ray, it would be Geoff. He was so gentle with his two little prey-mates, Gavin and Michael always gushed about their boyfriend and how good he was – so different from other rougher hybrids they'd been with. In the privacy of Gavin's room in the middle of the night after one too many beers, the Brit had confessed that even the few times he'd rolled around with Dan hadn't been nearly as good as what Geoff offered him. And Ray had tasted what Dan had to offer, so it could only be amazing.

 

The thought of having the snake hybrid's focus on _him_...of being the object of his friend's attentions, their experience, all enticed by his heat scent...

 

“I want to,” Ray finally confessed. “I would rather have you, Rye, you know that. But I don't want to do it alone.”

 

“Alright,” Ryan agreed easily, standing up and taking the toy from his boy. He put it back in it's sleek carrying bag and put it on the dresser, taking the chord he'd put there earlier and plugging it into the wall to charge. The manual said that with a full day's charge it could last three days without recharging again. Perfect. Pricey, but perfect.

 

“Ryan,” Ray protested, reaching out for his mate, cock hard in his boxers already.

 

Ryan went back over and kissed his boy. “I have to go over to see Jack and Caiti, and then Geoff. We have a lot to talk about and I'm leaving tomorrow.”

 

Ray scowled. “Shouldn't we spend the last night you're here in bed? You know, fucking my brains out?”

 

“I would love nothing more, and we will – when I get back,” Ryan swore, letting his nails rake lightly over the back of the boy's neck. “Stay here and relax. Have a little fun.” His fingers trailed down to the bulge in the kitten's shorts, knuckles dragging hard over his clothed cock. “Let your mate take care of everything, kit. And if you're nice and worked up when I get back I promise to give you all the marks you can handle.”

  
Ray nodded, tilting his head obediently when the Gent moved to kiss his neck. “Promise?”

 

“Oh yes,” Ryan purred lowly. “There won't be a position they put you in that won't remind them that you are _mine_ , completely.”

 

Ray panted lightly, eager and ready, but then the older hybrid pulled away.

 

“I can taste the heat in your sweat, love, you're so close,” Ryan murmured, licking his lips to chase the taste. “Get comfortable. I'm going to ruin you when I get back.”

 

“Tonight or when you come from Georgia?” Ray couldn't help but tease.

 

“Both, brat. Do you want to discuss the rules together or do you want to wait until I get back?”

 

“I'm sure I'm on board for whatever you've already thought about.” Ray perked up. “Damn, Rye, can we take pictures and stuff? Like Geoff did that time in the office? I know you can't dirty talk at home but-”

 

A kiss was seared across his lips.

 

“Have I told you lately how perfect you are for me, kit?”

 

o0o

 

Jack was the first logical stop. The lion hybrid was capable and strong under all that softness that came with their lazy lifestyle. He'd seen him lift crates and props like they were nothing. And all through that he had a big, soft heart and a warm touch. He was definitely a more pride-orientated breed, less about the hunt and thrills and intimidation and more concentrated on _family_. His wife, Caiti, had the same inclination. Her wild cat blood ran cooler than normal and it made the two of them a perfect match.

 

Ryan kissed her hand when she answered the door and she fluttered her lashes at him, both grinning with fangs. “You're always prettier in your own den, Caiti.”

 

“You are awful. Get in here.” She offered him a sad smile. “Jack told me about your mom. I'm so sorry, Ryan. Let me get you something to drink?”

 

“Thank you but no, please, I won't take long. I need to talk to you and Jack.”

 

That gave her pause. “About what?”

 

“About Ray,” Ryan answered honestly, “And about how I'm leaving tomorrow and his heat could hit any day.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Caiti replied with a knowing look, “Alright. I'll get him out of the kitchen. Come sit down.”

 

And they did. Ryan sat across from Caiti and Jack, one sympathetic and the other confused.

 

“I don't know what you're asking.”

 

“It's not difficult to figure out,” Ryan shot back, arm stretched over the back of the couch. “Ray has horrible heats alone. We had to go to the hospital last time because he was malnourished and had scratched himself all to hell. I thought he was going to need stitches. I talked to him about it and, with some rules, he'd be glad to have someone else watch him while I'm gone.”

 

“This is serious, Ryan,” Jack frowned.

 

“I know it is. But my mother needs me more than Ray does right now,” Ryan admitted. “He trusts you, and so do I. You don't have to say yes.”

 

“And you'll have Goeff and the boys there too?” Caiti asked lightly.

 

Ryan smirked, all fang. “I'm not asking you to share your mate exclusively, Caiti. This is one of those pride things your husband is always talking about.”

 

Jack laughed nervously, looking between them. “I'm married, dude. Even if I agreed, I don't think we'd be okay with it as a couple. _Ow_!”

 

Caiti elbowed her husband hard. “Jack Pattillo, you bastard. You would let that poor kitten suffer his heat alone? It's a terrible thing to have a mate absent after you've bonded. I wouldn't wish that on the worst person. And no offense to Gavin and Michael, but they're going to be useless satisfying him. Gavin's a damn bird and Michael isn't the type of feline he needs. Omega types with other Omega types? It's doomed to start from a DNA level. So you are going to go help him, God damn it.”

 

Jack paled under his wife's seething rant, passion sizzling off her. “Do...do you want to help, sweetheart?”

 

“Oh, me?” Her whole demeanor changed and she went back to wide-eyed heartfelt wife. “No, not me. I would probably just get in the way worse than Michael. Ray would probably kick-start my heat.”

 

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. “I'd considered that. Michael may go into heat as well and then Ray will need you more than ever, Jack. You can see why it's a good idea to have more than Geoff there. And there's no one else I'd dare let touch my boy.”

 

Jack chewed the corner of his mouth for a while before he answered. “I'll do it.”

 

“Excellent.” Ryan didn't break eye contact, sharp nails dragging lightly on the arm of the chair. “There are rules, though.”

 

“I wouldn't expect any less,” Jack huffed, sitting back in the couch. “Let's hear it.”

 

o0o

 

Geoff watched Ryan with a small amount of trepidation, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back into the couch. Gavin was perched on the back of it, wings stretched out casually and slim body easily balancing on the thin seat. Michael was curled up in the comfiest chair, tail puffed and ears threatening to flatten as he stared the jaguar in their living room as closely as his older mate was.

 

Ryan stood by the window, peering out between the curtains to stare at the street lamps. Geoff deduced he'd dressed to impress with the tight leather jacket and dark jeans clinging to his body. The show boat. But what he'd come to talk about was pretty serious, and kind of dramatic. The proposition was out of the blue but not exactly surprising – he and Ray had always gotten along well, and he was protective of the boy in his own way.

 

There was also that drunk incident he and Ray had in the office with snapchat and lots of tail-grinding...and, to Geoff's credit, Ryan _had_ told him to watch out for his mate when the jaguar wasn't around. And Ryan hadn't been around at the time...and Ray had been so eager, and needy, and mewling like Michael did when he was particularly worked up...

 

Geoff shook his head in an attempt to clear it. There was a big different between sending Ryan some pictures of Ray dry humping him and moaning his mate's name and to agree to a few days of heat. Though Gavin and Michael didn't look upset or against it, just curious.

 

“I have rules, of course,” Ryan stated almost absently, thick tail squirming where it was wrapped around his waist. “Guidelines that Ray has amended and agreed to.”

 

“And so do I,” Geoff replied sharply, refusing to let his fellow predator hybrid outrank him in his own house and in front of his mates.

 

The younger Gent finally looked towards him, eyebrow raised. “You first.”

 

“I want him here, in _my_ den,” Geoff elaborated. “And my boys are allowed to join in too. We all care about Ray, and it would feel better to have all mates involved so no one's feelings get stepped on.”

 

Ryan's eyes danced between Michael and Gavin but only the avian flinched, as he was prone to do when the jaguar turned his attention toward him. “Done. I'm sure the Lads will take care of each other. They're all so... _close_.”

 

Michael and Gavin colored up and shared a guilty look. They had both on separate occasions taken their cuddling with Ray too far, and they would admit their Lad Piles turned into rutting, moaning heaps more often than not. They were all young and full of hormones and their mates didn't mind. Ryan had given permission to his kitten long ago that as long as it was their crew and all parties were willing, and that nothing got inside him, he didn't mind some humping with a happy ending.

 

“And,” Geoff added as the thought occurred to him. “Don't be an asshole afterwards. At the end of the day, he's still your boy. I'm not going to forget that just because he's begging for my dick.”

 

Ryan chuckled easily despite the little jab. It would take more than a cheeky nip at his ego to shake him now that he'd made a decision. “That's a good start to my rules.”

  
Gavin's wings rustled loudly but he managed to stop when his mate's cut him twin looks.

 

“No permanent marks,” Ryan started, reciting what he'd gone over with himself in the car and what he'd discussed with Ray. “You make sure he has plenty of water and eats. You're in charge, not him, and he can get mouthy and greedy.” He smirked to himself as he recalled the last heat they'd spent together, the filth that had spilled out of his pretty mate's mouth still fueled his lust. “I trust you'll figure out his limits. Two boys of your own – you know how they can get.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Geoff hissed, tongue flicking out over his lower lip for a moment, “Michael can turn into a little slut _real_ quick the moment his heat creeps up on him. And out of it.”

 

“Hey!” Michael snapped.

 

Geoff hushed him, still looking at the jaguar even as he reached out and curled his fingers along the back of his little bird's calf. “I think between the three of us we can make sure he's watered and fed. No marks, watch his limits – anything else?”

 

“I want updates.”

 

“You kinky cat,” Geoff snickered, digging his nails into Gavin's calf until the boy's wings fluttered again. “I'll send you tons of pictures, don't worry.”

 

“Can I make videos?” Gavin cooed, daring to raise his eyes to the younger Gent. “I promise they'll be good, Rye-bread. And I'll delete them after.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Ryan assured the bird, getting him to smile brightly. “Ray was the first to suggest it and I'm sure he'll appreciate your help.”

 

Gavin's excitement ramped almost visibly.

 

“And no knotting.”

 

Geoff's stomach churned. “What the fuck? Seriously?”

 

Ryan's upper lips curled back. “I'm dead serious. I bought a knotting toy and it's the only thing allowed to fill him like that.”

 

The older man got up, tail unraveling from his waist and the end dragging along the floor as he walked closer to the Gent. Ryan went tense and his eyes flicked to the strong appendage, knowing that gesture as a predatory move to feel out the room. “You know that's not going to be enough.”

 

“You can satiate him any way you want, any way he needs, _fuck_ him, but if you or Jack knot him there will be consequences,” Ryan growled out, hands balling into fists at the thought of his mate mewing and spilling all over himself while hanging off another man's knot.

 

“And what about the Lads?” Geoff pressed, feeling bothered that he was being robbed of the experience of knotting their pack's little house cat.

 

Ryan actually snickered at the implication. “I'm not worried about their smooth little cocks doing anything but getting my boy ready for a good fuck.”

 

“You smug _shit._ ” Geoff made the mistake of getting within arm's reach and he got grabbed by the collar. His tail shot out and wrapped once around the younger Gent's waist, squeezing warningly as they got face to face.

 

“If you get one drop of your scaley seed in his ass, I won't hesitate in fucking with your boys at the office,” Ryan threatened with a growing grin, watching the man sneer. “I will get up close to Gavin while he's at his desk and when he's least expecting it I'll slide my hands up under his shirt and squeeze right on his oil glands – oh yes, I know all about them. And how close it gets him just to touch them. He won't know what hit him and with just the right amount of pressure on the base of his wings? I could have him creaming his jeans before he even has a chance to get properly hard.”

 

Geoff's tongue flicked out, wetting his lips as his cock stirred in interest. The image was hot, he wouldn't deny that, and it was almost worth the risk to do knot Ray.

 

“And Michael,” Ryan closed the last distance between them, the jaguar's musky feline smell hitting the back of his throat, “I'll wait until he's right on the cusp of heat and I'll corner him. Don't think for a second I won't stalk him down to spite you. Get him in the bathroom by himself...”

 

Geoff took a step backward as Ryan advanced, knees close to knocking against the arm of the couch. His tail went slack around the Gent's waist but didn't drop, the grip in it gone as he got more turned on by the notion. Those were his mates Ryan was talking about but God damn if the man didn't have a silver tongue.

 

“I'd crowd him against the wall and let him rut his cute little ass against me. Grab him through his jeans, give him something nice and solid to rub up against,” Ryan continued at a hushed purr. “He would purr for me – oh _yeah_ , he would _mew_ like the little slut you called him. And when he ruined his jeans and tried to stay on his feet, butting into my chest like kittens do after a real man gets them off...I will fucking leave him there, ruined and embarrassed in the office bathroom for anyone to find.”

 

There was a faint whine from the chair and Geoff's body was instantly on fire from it. Feeling his point had been made, Ryan reined that darkness back in and put some distance between the two of them. He rolled his shoulders and tried to put on an easy smile but it was hard with the cloud of lust now swirling through the room.

 

“And who knows?” Ryan shrugged almost casually. “Maybe I'll put you on your back, old man – show you why Ray likes my knot so much.”

 

Geoff chuckled, low and dark, “I'd like to see you try, Rye-boy. Who knows? Maybe you'd get to. Couldn't be too bad – you'd seem like the kind of guy to give a guy like me a real good ride. Or maybe you'd find out how talented your ass is stretching around _both_ my dicks.”

 

A coo hit their ears, light and sweet. “You lot are _filthy_.”

 

“Shut up, Gav,” Michael ordered impatiently, trying not to palm himself through his pants.

 

“So – you'll do it?” Ryan asked, adjusting himself in his jeans.

 

“Videos, no knotting, taking care of your boy – yeah, we'll do it,” Geoff waved, “No problem, Rye. He'll be good here with us. We'll do it in shifts to make sure stuff gets done at the office. One of us will always be with him.”

 

“Just...not Gavin _alone,_ okay?” Ryan cringed at the hurt sound the avian made. “No offense, brat, but I'm afraid he'll claw the hell out of your wings. He's never been with anyone else so-” His ears shot up and his eyes went wide. “Fuck.”

 

Michael's jaw positively dropped. “Are you saying you popped his cherry and now you're going to let him get passed around between four guys?”

 

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. “We talked about this too. I made sure he was okay with it. I'm his first mate, his only one if I have anything to say about it. It's one of the reasons I would want it to be you guys. I know you won't hold it over him and you've already seen us practically fucking. Sometimes he gets uncomfortable with his body but with the group he's a lot more at ease.”

 

“And he's fooled around with all of us except for Jack,” Geoff pointed out helpfully.

 

“And there's that,” Ryan agreed. “I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Jack said he'd come over and drive Ray to whoever's house we agreed on, or that he'd pick you guys up to stay at my place. I'll call him when I get home and let him know to bring him here.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You'll discuss how this will work tonight, won't you?”

 

“I'll do some designating,” Geoff promised. “We'll handle it. You take care of your boy tonight.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

o0o

 

Ray already felt hoarse as Ryan sunk his teeth into the meat of his chest, nearly catching his nipple as he clamped down and _sucked_. The moment his mate had come in the door, successful and smelling like their friends, he'd jumped him. Sure, Ray had been naked and lounging in their bed, but he didn't get a word out before the man's tongue had been down his throat. There were marks littering his neck and shoulders, his belly, dotting his hips, and now on his chest. The most shameful and deep bite mark was on his inner thigh, the flesh swollen and red with imprints from his mate's fangs. There were pinpricks of blood but nothing to be worried about, nothing Ray didn't desperately want with every breath he took.

 

Ryan was naked and kneeling between his obscenely spread legs, thick cock buried deep inside him, heavy with blood and _pulsing_ in a way that made him whimper into the bedroom. The air was saturated with their pheromones after his mate had dragged their coupling out for who knows how long. Ray had already come once but his cock had plumped up under the man's skillful hands and tongue. The marks he had now would last for a week or more and he was light-chested from the thought of what was to come.

 

“Ryan,” Ray gasped after a particularly hard thrust, one hand flailing down to his hip blanket's his mate's own while the other fingers the collar around his neck. It was a simple black leather collar, the most expensive thing he owned, the greatest gift his love had ever given him. It wasn't too tight and it fit the shape of his throat perfectly, supple yet firm, too finely crafted to ever leave irritated blotches after it was removed. Ray would've worn it every day if Ryan would let him – a common practice among more feral hybrids and their mates. But Ryan had made him promise that it was for bedroom play only, that it was just a reminder that he was loved and wanted even when the Gent released his darker side and got rough between the sheets.

 

Ray could still remember every detail of that day. Breakfast together, video games, the arcade, a brief trip to the park with the butterfly bushes that Ray loved to prowl around...all ending with a meal that Ryan had cooked himself, and being asked to kneel at the jaguar's feet. He'd been given a choice whether to take the collar or not with a promise that it wouldn't change anything if he refused. And he'd taken it, gladly, loving Ryan more that moment than he ever had before.

 

“Mate,” Ray groaned, trying to keep his thoughts together as the older man's cock worked so hard to destroy them. “Alpha. Please. Can I wear this through my heat? S-So the others know? I know they know, but...please...I just want it with me while you're not there.”

 

Ryan purred loudly, tail smacking hard on the bed as his face showed pure delight. “Pretty kit, of course you can. You'll wear it to remind you and everyone else of who owns you. I'll put it on you in the morning.” He rolled his hips, causing both of them to close their eyes and moan under their breaths. “And you won't take it off unless it's by my hands.”

 

Ryan's fingers tightened in the kitten's hips, nails nearly breaking skin in a moment of cold fury. “And don't you dare let Geoff come on it. You hear me, baby? If I smell his scent in _my_ collar, I'll burn it and make you earn it back. You won't go to work for a week while I fuck my scent into every pore in your tight little body. Do you understand?”

 

His mate's voice had raised to a fevered growl, the harsh sound shaking through the Lad's body.

 

“I promise, Rye, I-I swear!” Ray cried out, head tossing back as the man started to fuck harder into his slick hole. “No one will. Don't be mean.”

 

Ryan reluctantly slowed his pace, bottling up his anger for later in case he needed it. Instead he grabbed the kitten by the back of the knees and shoved them up to his chest, body already flexible and loose from the first flicker of mating hormones coursing through his system. The angle got deeper and he started to scrape against his sensitive spot.

 

“You want my knot, kit?” Ryan asked, feeling the boy shiver under his palms

 

Ray nodded dumbly, pawing at the pillow behind his head, trembling at how exposed he was but more than turned on knowing his mate could see everything he had to offer. “God, yes, Rye, you know I do. Always do.”

 

Ryan tightened his grip and every muscle in his body bunched, ears falling back as a warning before he surged forward and fucked his boy all the way up to his knot. “Then _scream_.”

 

* * *

 

 

**So all those scenes mentioned - Ray grinding on Geoff's lap/tail, the sexy Lad Pile, the overenthusiastic cuddling - I'll probably end up writing all that. Oh, and Dan too, I suppose. Hope you liked it! Drop a comment, tell me what you want to see**

 

[ **Want to know about my update schedule now that school's started?** ](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/98123930496/i-know-that-no-one-actually-cares-because-we-all)

 

 


	2. First Wave - Jack/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan leaves and Ray starts feeling his heat. Jack comes over to take Lad over to Geoff's to start their weird orgy but Ray wants something different - a solo warm up round, just the two of them. 
> 
> (ie: The chapter where Jack's super kinky but super sweet because he's amazing.)

The airport wasn't very crowded at six in the morning. It was the only flight to Georgia leaving before noon and Ryan had promised his mother he'd be there by evening.

 

“She doesn't want you driving in the dark,” Ray had teased as he'd helped his boyfriend pack the night before.

 

“I'm her youngest son. She worries. Our breed doesn't have prides like lions but our family is very protective of each other.”

 

They stood together near the far wall, out of the way of the slow foot traffic and out of the main line of sight. The two cats brushed noses and purred lowly, murmuring how much they were going to miss each other. It was a strangely tender side that almost no one saw but Ray, the jaguar lightly scenting his mate and holding his hands, fingers laced and ears twitching. Their tails, one thickly furred and the other sleek and long, curling around each other and twining.

 

They spoke of how much this heat wouldn't be same without each other, how soon Ryan would be back, how much they'd text. They talked quietly with matching smirks of how Gavin would take videos of his heat and how many pictures would be taken.

 

“Snapchat?” Ray offered.

 

Ryan nipped his neck. “No, not this time. I want to keep the pictures for later.”

 

The kitten barely kept his jaw from dropping. “You actually want them?”

 

Ryan wrapped an arm around his lower back, bringing him in to a tight hug while he brushed their lips. “If this heat goes well for you, kit, I'm going to be getting off on it for weeks. You're going to look delicious in Jack's lap and speared on Geoff's tail.”

 

Ray moaned as his mate slanted a harsh kiss across his mouth, lips reddening and forced open for the Gent to leisurely fuck into with his tongue. He opened up, not caring how many people were watching. This was his mate, capable and handsome and so _his_ , and this proved it.

 

“I already want you,” Ray rasped, eyes dark when the Gent pulled back.

 

Ryan licked his lips, eyeing him. “I can taste it.”

 

“You always can.”

 

Ryan's plane was called and they were forced apart, lips sealed and hands clinging until the last possible second and even then Ray whined for more. He wanted to beg his mate not to go but he wasn't that selfish. Instead he kept their fingers laced until Ryan had to cross the gate, getting one last kiss before they had to separate. It was like a weight settled in his chest, growing heavier with each step Ryan took away from him. The Gent kept turning around, looking back, tail flicking nervously before he decidedly tucked it around his waist.

 

Then he disappeared.

 

Ray took a cab home, sulking and tired, and half way there he got a text

 

 **From Rye-bread** :

_**Miss you already, kitten** _

 

Ray got home and slept curled around his phone and Ryan’s usual pillow, breathing in his mate’s scent and trying to relax as the first real tendrils of heat started up in his limbs.

 

o0o

 

Jack arrived at Ray’s apartment around noon bringing lunch and the intentions to take the boy to Geoff’s before his heat really started to kick in. He shouted a greeting and set the food on the table, shedding his jacket and toeing off his shoes.

 

“Jack?” Ray called back. The lion’s round, golden-red ears twitched at tenor change in his friend’s voice. “Are we leaving now?”

 

“Take your time.” Jack plopped down on the couch, spreading his arms out along the back and stretching out his legs. “I brought some food and you’re going to eat it, I don’t care if you’re hungry or not. You need to keep your strength up. Pack up a change of clothes and some boxers, maybe one of Ryan’s hoodies, whatever you think you’ll need. We’ve got plenty of scent-neutral soap and all the blankets you'll need for nesting afterward if you...usually...”

 

Jack's voice trailed off into semi-stunned silence as Ray walked out of the hall and stood in the doorway, presenting himself in a coquettish way that the lion hybrid would've never guessed he could pull off. Ray was stripped down to nothing, his body lithe like the feline he was but endearingly soft around the thighs and stomach. There was a leather collar buckled snug against his throat and the sight sent a jolt to Jack's dick. Ryan's blatant claim on the kitten both a warning and a enticement. His ears were flat and pointed to either side, showing shyness and uncertainty, the tips sleek and shining like polished obsidian. His cheeks were blooming with shameful need, small fangs lightly biting at his lower lip like he was afraid he was going to be rejected. The boy's legs were pressed tight together, arms tucked behind him to push out his chest, cock hard and as flushed as his cheeks. The pretty, swollen flesh was pressed against his stomach – eager and ready.

 

The stance was an offer, and a temptation.

 

Ray's long, slender tail swayed slowly back and forth behind him as his fresh, heady scent filled the air. It was sweet but _deep_ , laying in layers across the lion's tongue. It promised fertility, the kitten projecting his youth and eagerness with just the hormones seeping out of his pores. Jack inhaled loudly and he could smell the boy's slick from across the room. Felines always smelled so pure the first few hours of their heat, before their scent could turn musky and lustful from getting fucked.

 

“Can we have a round just you and me, Jack?” Ray asked quietly, dark eyes still on the floor. “Before Geoff and the guys?”

 

Jack felt his more animalistic side start to slide into place, blood starting to pump hotter than before, legs shifting wider as he looked his friend over. “Do you have the toy Ryan left for you?”

 

Ray brought the long, bruise-colored toy out from behind his back.

 

“Do you have a safeword?”

 

Ray's eyes shot up and his mouth dropped open.

 

“Or do you and Ryan play with colors?”

 

“W-We don't use safewords,” Ray managed to get out, the look on Jack's face making his cock twitch embarrassingly hard against his belly. “We tried when we first got together but I can never remember them. He's learned my limits and I've never really, you know...been with anyone else.”

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully, remembering some of the things Ryan had explained about Ray liking it rough during his heat but how quickly the kitten lost himself. “If you say 'no' at any time then I'm stopping. If your scent changes or I _think_ I'm making you uncomfortable, we're done.”

 

Ray's breath hitched. “Please, Jack, don't leave me by myself.”

 

“I'll stuff you full of that fake cock and let you rut into this couch, don't think I won't,” Jack snapped back, heavy tail _thwacking_ off the cushion to emphasize his point. “But Ryan gave us instructions and he trusts us to take care of you. So come here and let me do that, kitten.”

 

Ray visibly shivered and he was torn. It was endearment for younger felines but Jack's voice was so close to Ryan's...it was bittersweet. Jack crooked a finger at him and it was like being physically tugged, feet almost tripping over themselves as he started toward the lion hybrid. Jack was a handsome feline with his soft golden-red fur along his elbows, mixing in with his beard and hair, at the end of his tail – _gorgeous._

 

“Hand it over.”

 

Ray dutifully gave the lion his toy, watching him expect it.

 

“I think I know how far to push you. And Ryan warned me how filthy you can get and not to listen to anything out of your pretty mouth.”

 

The Lad's sigh was loud in the quiet living room, chest shuddering as a pulse of heat went straight to his dick. “Are you usually like this, Jack, or is this just for me?”

 

Jack's grin showed off his thick fangs, much larger than Ryan's. “You and Caiti can compare notes later. Turn around.”

 

Ray hesitated. The lion scooted up to the edge of the couch and reached up, hooking a finger along the top of the collar and tugging it hard. The kitten yelped and bent over, an apology on the end of his tongue. “Your mate wants you satisfied, Ray. I suggest you tell me to stop and I can treat you like glass, give you relief, and keep you with me in bed instead of handing you off to Geoff.”

 

“Don't,” he whined.

 

“He's going to wreck you, kid. I'm just warming you up.” He waited until the kitten relaxed before he continued. “So either tell me to stop or give in and let me give you what you're craving. Do you want that?”

 

Ray gulped, the constrict of the collar making his skin burn. “I do, Jack, please.”

 

“Then turn around and show me how ready you are.”

 

Blushing hotly, Ray turned around and made sure to raise his tail out of the way, the action getting him a hummed _good boy_. He bit the bend of his finger and panted around it, the first touch of Jack's palms on his ass making his heart stutter. He wasn't sure if it was the heat or that he trusted Jack completely but this wasn't half as awkward as he'd thought it would be. Ray had been having doubts in bed this morning, clutching Ryan's pillow, and he'd almost called the whole thing off. The thought of the other Lads and Geoff touching him suddenly seemed a lot desirable.

 

Ray plucked his glasses off and had barely sat them on the coffee table before he felt the Gent's more intimate touch.

 

Jack spread the boy's cheeks and his mouth started to water. His hole was dark and already glistening, slick clear and healthy, the ripe-fruit smell tugging at his nose. Steeling his nerves and letting all those feline instincts that were starting to rear up take over. He breathed in Ray's hormone-rich scent and it all fell well into place. He pressed his thumb to the soft, furled entrance and it gave willingly under the pressure. A mewl filled the air and he was already sounding desperate.

 

“Mmm, open enough for one of the Lads' but not for me,” Jack stated, sitting back and unbuckling his pants. Ray stayed still, breath picking up and tail twitching as he listened to the older feline kick off his clothes. Normally Jack would keep his clothes on as he'd originally planned, feed the boy's need to be dominated and used, but kittens needed lots of touch after being knotted and Ray in particular would be missing Ryan.

 

Cuddles were the cure for everything.

 

“Get on my lap.”

 

Ray turned to him, tiny fangs a nice contrast on his ruddy mouth. His ears shot up high when he saw how bare and cocky the lion looked. a thick trickle of slick starting down his thigh at the sight. He quickly crawled onto the couch and straddled his friend, spreading his thighs wider than necessary and resting his hands on his chest. Jack flashed some fang before his heavy fingers sought out the boy's wet hole again, sliding two in without preamble. He was positively _luscious_ – slick, soft walls hugging his fingers yet yielding so submissively to his insistent stretch.

 

Ray _wailed_ and it would've been terrifying if he weren't expecting it. The boy tossed his head back, compact body jolting in the lion's lap and clamping down around his fingers. Jack curled two fingers in the boy's collar and held him still, keeping him from falling to the floor.

 

“Did Ryan buy this for you?” Jack questioned, distracting the kitten as he started to gently stretch him. The stimulation would encourage his body to open up for his blood-heavy cock. Ray nodded but mostly to feel the pressure around his neck. “Of course he would want you to wear it while his pride takes care of you.”

 

“I wanted to,” Ray admitted, tail curling encouragingly around the Gent's wrist as he started to ease in a third finger. “Jack – _ah_ – I knew he'd f-feel better if I did. Knows that I'm his.” The boy's dark eyes dropped as another moan spilled out of his lips. “I love him so much. I don't ever want him to think otherwise.” A bolt of panic shot across his face. "B-But don't tell him, okay? We haven't said it yet and it might be too much. All I want is him.”

 

The boy rode his fingers hard, using his chest as leverage, dark lashes glittering from unshed tears.

 

“You should tell him when he gets back.”

 

Ray brightened up. “Really?”

 

“I _know_ you should,” Jack assured him, curling his digits so they brushed the boy’s spot. Ray’s nails dragged down his chest but his skin was tough, the usually damaging touch only bringing red streaks. “I can see the beautiful collar he’s left you, and how he trusts you. You’re everything to him.”

 

Ray started to purr very lightly, tilting his head back when the Gent began to nuzzle at his Adam’s apple. “His perfect little mate.”

 

Jack could smell the Lad’s tears but when he pulled back the boy was nothing but smiles and pleasure, hips still rocking smoothly to chase the blunt pressure of his fingers. He’d never given Ray much thought before, being married and them both being mated, but he sure as hell was a pretty little thing writhing around in his lap like pure sin.

 

“C-Can I have it now, Jack?”

 

“How can I resist that?” Jack sat back and let Ray get on his knees, the lion’s broad palms settling on his hips and guiding him over his cock. He was at full mast and the tip was already wet, the smell of the kitten in heat fueling his bodily lust while his mind cautioned him that this was a delicate situation. “But…I have a question.”

 

Ray hissed impatiently through his teeth, “God damn it, Jack.”

 

Jack quickly clamped a hand on the back of the boy’s neck and flashed his large fangs. “What was that?”

  
Apologies bubbled from between Ray’s lips, eyes rolling back in his head as the fight instantly left him.

 

“Are you listening?”

 

He squeezed the boy’s neck until a shuddering whisper of, " _Y-Yes, sir"_ , came out. The submission sent another eager throb through Jack but he stayed calm.

 

“Ryan said it was optional but I have a condom in my pants pocket. It would only take a moment to put on,” Jack reasoned, “But it’s up to you.”

 

Ray shook his head lightly, seeming to enjoy the weight of a palm on his scruff more than he wanted to admit. “I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you. No condoms, please, I’ll go crazy if I can’t-”

 

“Shh,” Jack soothed, pressing a thumb to the boy’s lips, “I understand. No condoms. One more.”

 

“Anything, anything you want,” Ray babbled, kissing the digit before taking the tip in his mouth and flicking his tongue along it. The Lad hummed and grabbed Jack’s wrist, holding it in place while his lips slid down until he could suckle at his thumb properly. It was warm and salty on his tongue, the stimulation against the length of his tongue only sending him further into his heat. It was starting to creep up hard on him, like fingers lacing through his muscles and under his skin, almost a tangible thing but it couldn’t be fought – only embraced. There was faint cramping in his thighs and hips, resonating deep inside his gut.

 

Jack pulled his thumb out of Ray’s sensitive mouth and brought him down until they were nose-to-nose, the tip of his cock rubbing against the boy’s balls before slipping up to brush his hole. He pressed his wet thumb to his friend’s chin until he parted his lips, dark eyes even darker as they stared burning holes into the lion.

 

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

It was a serious question. Letting the pride or pack take care of a mate in heat was one thing, but kissing was something more intimate. They could blame animal instincts all they wanted for wanting to mount each other for dominance and pleasure but kissing was human and all too real.

 

Ray blinked at that, surprised, then broke out into another beaming smile. “I’d be offended if you didn’t, you big fluff ball.”

 

Jack let the kitten initiate the kiss, lips kind of chapped but so nice pressing against his own. He’d forgotten what it was like to kiss boy; the overly-smooth, shaven skin of his chin and cheeks brushing against the Gent’s beard and a wet cock (so slender compared to his own) pressed against his furry stomach. It was nice, he had to admit, and when Ray licked his way into his mouth it was the last straw. He had to fuck this boy now and if he waited any longer he was afraid he’d hurt him, lose himself and claw and bite until they were both a bloody mess.

 

Jack laced a big hand through Ray’s dark hair, forcing his mouth open for a deeper kiss, while his other rested flat on the boy’s lower back and guided him down onto his cock. It was like dipping himself into wet silk, his head popping inside without a problem but the glide down the rest of the length was the sweetest torture. The Lad tensed up at first, squirming, nose curling up as his body fought the different feel and smell of “not-mate”. But Ray fought off those instincts like a champ and soon opened up, the sweetest moan he’d ever heard besides Caiti’s own spilling into his mouth as the boy finally took every inch.

 

Ray sat fully in Jack’s lap with a sense of accomplishment, barely managing to hold on to rational thought as he finally got what he’d been craving since the day before when the first tingles of heat had started. The cramping in his belly dissipated as the Gent’s surprisingly thick cock filled him up all the way. It was close to Ryan’s own cock and if he were able to think more clearly he could probably list the similarities and differences but he just felt so _fucking good_ and he didn’t care. The lion radiated heat, nearly matching his own, and his hands were like welcome anchors holding him in place to adjust. He broke their kiss to buss their noses, scenting lightly, Jack’s lap growing wet from his body’s need and response to being filled by an Alpha cock.

 

Jack’s tail, less agile than his own, thumped against the couch. His sleek one started to curl around the Gent’s leg, rubbing against him enticingly. While Ray adjusted the man’s hands roamed, stroking through his hair and down his back, catching his ears for a few startling seconds of pleasure that made him shudder like a leaf. Then Jack’s hand curled at the base of his tail, the lion grinning knowingly as he rubbed his thumb firmly over the delicate place where skin met fur and frail bone.

 

It was blinding and he cried out sharply, rocking hard and sending another bolt of pure ecstasy through his body from his curled toes to the tips of his ears. His vision went blurrier than it already was and there was a familiar blossoming in his chest, all tightness and heat, reaching out like branches and burning him up from the inside out. Ray dropped his head down, chin to his chest, collar biting into his skin. “Fuck me.”

 

Jack obeyed his order and fucked up into him, big paws clamped firmly on his hips to go as deep as they both wanted. He didn't know what kind of magic the Gent possessed but the rhythm he started was hard but so _fluid_. He rode Jack as easily as if they were long time lovers, barely feeling the sting in his thighs as he rose up over and over to feel the grind of the man's cock against his sweet spot and fluttering walls. Ray couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, every surge punching moans out of his throat to fill the air along with their combined scent. He was beyond glad he'd chosen earlier not to have any of the guys wear condoms because he would be climbing the wall in frustration if he felt anything but the Gent's hot, bare cock inside him. The curve of the plump head, the extra thickness in the middle, and the almost-rough skin at the base where his knot would fill out – it was all glorious and he didn't want to miss a single minute of it.

 

“Look at you go,” Jack purred, the sound deep in the way his could never be and his mate managed to accomplish without effort. “Ryan's taught you well.”

 

The praise went straight to his head and he simpered through a happy whine and he picked up speed, baring down and trying to prove himself to the Alpha feline.

 

“Good boy.” Jack pet down Ray's side before he placed a sharp smack on the meat of his ass, grunting when the boy tightened up around him and jerked forward. “I didn't know you turned into such a trained whore when you went into heat.”

 

The words would've been cruel if they hadn't made Ray shudder so beautifully, the boy's fangs tucking over his lower lip to try and swallow more shameless moans. Another smack to his ass made the Lad ride harder, faster, the word _please_ echoing over and over like a chant as he started to get close. Ryan had been adamant about his mate loving dirty talk and Jack hadn't believed it the intensity his friend had described until right now. He didn't want to demean the sweet kit but he was eating it up and he didn't want to deny him.

 

“Is that how you seduced our big bad jaguar?” Jack teased past a groan as he grabbed the boy's collar again and tugged until he could really feel the pressure. “Did you bend over and show him this slick little hole until he couldn't take it anymore?” He thrust up hard, grinding as deep as he could within him. “Did you mewl for him?”

 

“I...I did,” Ray confessed in a filthy whisper, ears dropping low as if he were ashamed. But his cock told different, wet and flushed against his stomach, a steady throb working through it.

 

“Good.” He tugged harder. “Take what you need, kitten, and mewl for me too.”

 

Ray gave him a pleading look and received a nod before he changed his space. Back curving and hips working slower, angling up, an honest mewl escaping him as he started working the lion's cock against his prostate. His young face went slack in bliss as he obeyed the command and worked himself closer to the edge. Jack let go of his collar and held on for the ride, split between enjoying himself and remembering that he had to knot the boy on the toy and somehow keep him happy. A fake knot wouldn't do by itself. He needed seed, one way or another, or his body wouldn't feel the release it needed to satisfy his breeding instincts.

 

Jack distracted Ray with a kiss as he grabbed the toy off the table and put it beside them, sensing the kitten's release only a minute away. The Lad was all red and starting to get a good heat-chatter going, the desperation of getting what he needed drumming up something one should only hear in a cheap, Omega porn.

 

“Knot me, Jack, do it,” Ray blathered, eyes gorgeous and innocent in an indecent way as he stared at the older hybrid. “I-I know Ryan said not to but _please_ , I need it bad. I didn't know I would but I have to have it.”

 

Jack chuckled, thinking of Ryan's face if he followed through with such a pretty request. Instead he thrust up harder into the boy, helping him chase his release.

 

“Fuck, man, I know you want it too,” Ray's purr fed straight into his lust, the boy's wet rim starting to drag over the start of his knot. “I bet it's nice and fat and it'd feel good, wouldn't it? Ryan says I milk his knot like a pro, I could do that for you too. Be nice and tight and – _fuck_ – give it to me. Finish in me. I wanna' feel it.”

 

“I know you do, Ray,” Jack hissed as he bounced the boy high off his cock and grabbed the toy, sliding it it nice and deep on the down-thrust. “But you'll just have to wait for Ryan to get back.”

 

“No!” Ray wailed in disappointment, bearing down hard on the toy he'd enjoyed so much when his mate had pushed it into him. Jack's purr was gentle as he held him still and let him get used to it, the lack of curve and the firmer texture than his cock had been. The kitten could see the real thing pressed between their stomachs, shining with his own slick and looking ready to blow with his knot half-full but quickly deflating from the lack of pressure.

 

“Give it back.” Ray thrashed but the lion was stronger than he looked. “God damn it, Jack, give it back! I want a knot, you motherfucker! Don't – please – fuck, _Jack_.”

 

The Lad whimpered when the button at the bottom of the toy was pushed and the knot slowly began to swell up, the whole thing gently pulsing to life in a way a cock couldn't. Ray got so lost in the sensation that he didn't realize he was being moved. He mewed _no_ and _stop_ but he didn't mean it, tears of frustration trailing down his cheeks as he realized he was being robbed of a real-life knot.

 

Jack put Ray on his knees on the couch, making sure the boy was supporting his own weight before fitting in tight behind him. He slipped his cock between the sweat slick thighs and started to rut, dragging himself along the boy's tight sac and hot little cock. He could feel the toy starting to vibrate and it was amazing against him – not as good as an Omega's body, but enough. He could get off without knotting, it wasn't a necessity, and helping Ray was his first priority. Getting off was just a secondary perk.

 

It took a few wet thrusts before Ray stopped growling and started moaning again, the toy's knot expanding and filling him up in the way his body was screaming for. The heft of the Gent's weight helped along with the graze of his fangs along the back of his neck. He rocked with Jack, the grind of their cocks and way he could push his ass back into his lap and force the toy in deeper...

 

“Jack!” Ray yowled, the razor line of his nails almost cutting into the cushion as he kneaded at it. The knot finally swelled to it's fullest and the steady pulsing made spots dance in front of his eyes. He braced his arm above his head and reached down, blindly palming beneath him until his fingers closed on the Alpha feline's cock. “J-Jack, please. Can I have some?”

 

Jack's hum more more a pleased rumble near his ear. “You can have it all if you want, kitten.”

 

Ray started breathlessly thanking him, praising his thick cock and how good a friend he was. _The best, Jack, the best_. His hips started to stutter, the toy stretching him out like Ryan did –

 

“Ryan,” Ray moaned, eyes clenched shut as he thought of his mate so far away. More tears came even as his groin got tight like it did before he spilled.

 

“I know you miss him.”

 

Ray gasped at the low tone. “Jack, you sound like...like...”

 

A brilliant idea came to the lion hybrid and he started nipping hard around the boy's collar, thrusts more sure than before and aiming to push on the toy and stimulate his smooth cock. “You're being such a good kitten, sweetheart. You're fucking my toy so good.”

 

Ray gaped, unsure if he was more surprised or turned on. It was so close to his mate's voice, so amazingly close. His heat-addled brain could easily fool him.

 

“It's okay to pretend,” Jack promised.

 

The Lad chewed his lip. “Jack.”

 

The lion wriggled a palm between them and pressed down flat on the toy, rutting it in the eager rhythm of Ray's hips. The boy's eyes fell shut again and he stuttered out his lover's name. “R-Rye...”

 

“That's my good kit,” Jack pitched his voice as low, imitating the jaguar's voice more easily than he'd anticipated. “Your pretty hole stretched nice and wide for me. The quicker you come the faster you can drink my seed. Don't you want that, sweetheart? Don't you want to taste me?”

 

It was his mate's name he called when he spilled against his stomach and on the couch. Watching Ray writhe on the toy and feeling all that beautiful energy against him, hearing his breathless cry, smelling his release...Jack came in a matter of seconds, moaning and suckling a wet kiss on the back of the kitten's neck. He made sure to catch most of his seed in his palm, thick streams mixing with the mess on the boy's stomach and dripping heavy across his fingers.

 

It was tricky but Jack managed to lay them both down on the couch, spooned chest to back, and pull the blanket off the back and over the both of them. He held his slick palm up to the kitten's mouth and let him suck the seed off his fingers and skin. It was the best way to get the hormone rush the boy needed without violating his mate's request. Ray started purring, light and happy, agile tongue lapping at every line and curve to chase the taste. The toy was clicked off, the knot set to deflate slowly over fifteen minutes to simulate real feel.

 

Jack held the Lad close and scented his hair, showering him with quiet praise and assurances. Ray was like puddy against him, drinking it all in, the feline instincts inside him demanding skin to skin contact and assurances that he'd been a good mate.

 

“You're a good friend, Jack,” Ray slurred against his palm, eyes barely open to show off his blown pupils. “I shouldn't have said to knot me.”

 

“Hey, no feeling bad about heat-talk,” Jack tisked, kissing the boy's cheek before taking his hand away. “Don't whine. I need to get my phone. Don't you want to show Ryan how well I took care of you?”

 

Ray nodded and let the lion hybrid lean over him, digging in his jean shorts until he found his phone. He settled back into his spot and unlocked the device, searching for Ryan's number while he cradled Ray's head in the crook of his other arm so he had a pillow of sorts. He took a pic of the Lad's blissed out, tired face before pulling back the blanket and making the boy frown.

 

“I know, it's cold.” Jack nudged his leg. “Spread your legs a bit, Lad. Let your mate see how full you are.”

 

“Ryan,” Ray sighed, hiking his leg up to show off the thick base of the toy between his thighs.

 

Jack got a good picture and sent them both before tucking the blanket back around them. He cuddled his friend again, kind of wishing that Caiti were here to cuddle too but not wanting to change anything at the same time. He also wanted to cuddle and nap but he had to be ready for when the toy's knot went down so he could pull it out and clean them both up, get them in some fresh clothes, eat, then maybe snag a light snooze before they headed over to Geoff's.

 

“Should I really tell Ryan I love him?”

 

Jack sat up a little to gaze into the boy's face, a little knit of confusion to his brow to mar the joy orgasm had brought him. “Of course. He adores you.”

 

Ray glanced at him quickly, somehow embarrassed _now_ when it was all over. “Don't tell the Lads I cried, okay? It's too early in my heat to be that wrecked.”

 

“Your lucid now, that's a good sign.” His phone buzzed. “And I won't say anything. Let's see what Ryan had to – oh, for goodness sake.”

 

Ray's ears perked up. “What did he say?”

 

“He says, 'Nice junk, Jack, knew you had a big dick'. That asshole,” Jack huffed loudly, the kitten's tail tickling his thighs as it eagerly flicked around. “And he says you're beautiful, and he can't wait to see how hot you are with the Lads if you look like this with me.”

 

Jack laid his phone on the arm of the couch and laid down again. “I'll take that as a compliment, won't you?”

 

“That's as good as it's going to get, yeah,” Ray snickered, fingering his collar lightly.

 

“Do you miss him as badly as earlier?”

 

“A little,” Ray admitted, snuggling deeper into the lion hybrid and groaning when the toy jostled inside of him. “But I have you guys. And when the hell is this going to happen again? We should all totally enjoy it.”

 

“YOLO, right?” Jack teased.

 

“Fuck you, Jack.”

 

* * *

 

**Have a suggestion or an idea or a prompt you want to see or share with me? Drop by my[tumblr](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/). Leave a comment, subscribe to me or the universe, ENJOY THE PORN!**

 

[ **New Update Schedule**](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/98123930496/most-frequently-asked-question-updates-and-for)

 

 

 


	3. Lad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael take care of their precious housecat!Lad during his heat. But Omega-types can rarely truly satisfy each other, they don't have the right pheromones or scent markers. What a delicious struggle.

It was a long night for Ray but Jack stayed by his side the entire time. Restless, needy, and the poor housecat couldn’t seem to get enough water in him. Jack made sure he was fed and watered when needed, filled when asked, and even got Ray to take little naps by licking his hole until he relaxed enough to give in to fatigue. Right before the sun started to rise, he got the Lad to fall asleep more deeply and he snagged his own rest sprawled out at the bottom of the bed.

  
  


Jack woke up a little before noon and was thankful that his charge was still asleep. Today was the Lads day and he needed to get the boy all prepped to leave soon. He crept out of the bedroom and started up a full breakfast so Ray could eat his fill before leaving. He was sure Geoff would take care of Ray but he knew the two other Lads wouldn’t want to get out of bed the whole time.

  
  


“Jack?”  
  


 

“In here,” Jack called, tail flicking as he got fresh whiffs of heat musk. “You need to eat and take a shower before we head over to Geoff’s, okay?”

  
  


Jack threw some butter in a pan to start up the eggs when he felt the young hybrid fit up against him. He tisked in protest but Ray wrapped his arms around his middle and started scrubbing his face between his shoulder blades, tails twining intimately as a purr started up in the Lad. The heat scent started building up in the kitchen and Jack’s eyes grew heavy, pupils rounding out and fangs starting to itch.

  
  


Jack wasn’t sure how Ray got so manipulative but the boy barely had to start petting his covered cock before he was giving in. That’s how Ray ended up bent over the kitchen island and filled with the lion’s half-hard cock, clenching tight around it to make it fatten up faster. Jack wasn’t the youngest and usually he needed a little while to work up to full thickness but the housecat’s scent and hot hole was giving his libido a kick in the ass.

  
  


“Yes!” Ray mewled, palms braced on the edge of the counter to push back into each thrust, breathless as Jack grew and stretched him out just like he had before. “Fuck, Jack, never knew you were this big or I would’ve asked Ryan a-ages ago.” He choked on a moan. “Caiti’s so fucking lucky, bet you two are hot together, wish she coulda’ been here.”

  
  


Jack snarled at the Lad’s heated rambling. He tried to fight off the image of his stunning wife enjoying this with him, giving the kitten something to lick at while he was fucked.

  
  


“Could give you a litter,” Ray whimpered, tail flicking wildly between them as the plump head of the lion’s cock dragged hard over his pleasure spot. “I-I know I’m tiny but I can do it, Jack. Give you a pretty kit.”

  
  


“There’s that heat talking,” Jack huffed with a smile, cradling the hybrid’s hips and giving him deep, rolling thrusts to keep him satisfied. “That’s not you at all, is it kitten?

  
  


Ray crossed his arms on the chilly counter and buried his face in them, embarrassed by the filth pouring out of him. He hated how wound up heats made him. He felt Jack pull out and he whined, prying a hand away from his face to reach back and paw for him. He made a shameful noise at how he dripped and clenched for more. When he felt something nudge his hole again it was firm, cold. The toy. Ray whined but pushed back on it, filling himself up though he hated how the toy didn’t curve how he wanted. It didn’t feel like a real cock and his body knew the difference now, heat making him all sensitive from the inside out.

  
  


“Doesn’t feel like you,” Ray grunted out, bracing himself on the counter as the Gent started really fucking him with the toy. It scratched that itch but it wasn’t what he wanted. “Come on, Jack, you know how good I am. Just fuck me, let me milk your knot. _Please_.”

  
  


Jack braced a hand on the boy’s lower back and rumbled deep in his chest, ears flicking back as he fought temptation. “Hold still so I can take a picture.”

  
  


“Ryan!” Ray mewed, remembering his mate and the purpose of all this. He got up on the balls of his feet and arched his back to properly present his ass.

  
  


Jack dug his phone out of his discarded pants, unlocking it and setting up the angle. “There you go, kitten, perfect. He’s going to love this.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


After a messy fuck, Jack finally got Ray to settle on the couch while he finished up the food. He made a hearty plate for Caiti and wrapped it up in foil, placing it in the oven on lowest setting to keep it warm. Ray ate two servings at the couch and Jack waited until the boy had slowed down before he had his own portions.

  
  


Jack rubbed Ray’s full belly all the way to the bathroom. He stripped and tugged the Lad into the shower. It was a little embarrassing for Ray at first, at most things with his heats, but Jack was so heartbreakingly gentle with him that he forgot all about his nerves. Fingers worked his hair into a lather and massaged his scalp, rubbing down and working into his shoulders until he was all but goo. Slippery skin had its appeal and Ray was determined to demand more Jack-showers in the future, maybe with Ryan so he could melt between them.

  
  


Ray was half asleep by the time the shower was turned off. Jack happily rubbed him down with his best towel and got him into a clean pair of clothes, loose and warm for the ride over to the Ramsey house. He put Ray in the car along with his packed bag, knotting toy cleaned and zipped safely inside. Ray had two aids, both in sealed bags - an afghan that was a gift from Dan (which was not a relationship he wanted to think too hard about), and one of Ryan’s hoodies. Scent comforts.  Jack took the afghan out and wrapped it around the Lad, laughing when the boy immediately started purring and snuggling into it.

  
  


Jack was tempted to keep him another day but they’d all agreed to share, and he couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t looking forward to Caiti coming home and get riled up by the scent of heated feline. It would be another long, passionate night but this time with his beloved mate.

  
  


Ray napped the whole car ride over, blanket slowly falling lower with each little bump. The Lad looked content but still flushed, the car filling with heat hormones. The first, potent wave of his heat had taken a toll on him.

  
  


When they stopped at a red light, Jack fixed the blanket to cover Ray more completely. The Lad had put back on Ryan’s collar when he hadn’t been looking. Seeing it up close it wasn’t a plain choker like he’d thought but with a faint lacy design along it. It was kind of an elegant, expensive little piece. He’d been too busy keeping Ray satisfied to give it a proper look but it was decorative as if for a treasured pet. Ray seemed to love it, touching it whenever he could, fiddling with it whenever he felt even a hint of nerves.

  
  


It was sweet. _Who knew Ryan could be so romantic?_

  
  


Jack delivered the blanket-clad housecat to Geoff’s door but was surprised when just Michael and Gavin met them there. The other Lads were smiling ear to ear as Ray started to purr. Gavin grabbed the sides of the afghan and dragged him into a hug with a low coo, wrapping him in his arms and wings and letting the youngest Lad nuzzle into his throat.

  
  


“Where’s Geoff?” Jack asked, ears flicking curiously.

  
  


“Geoff will be back tomorrow,” Michael promised, peeking through his mate’s feathers to see them nuzzling at each other.

  
  


“Tomorrow?” Jack shot back in surprise.

  
  


Michael grinned at him. “We promised we’d take good care of him so Ray is ours for a night. Geoff’s going to sleep at the office, lots of RvB stuff to wrap up and videos to get together so he can give Ray all his attention tomorrow. He said he’d be back before the peak of his heat.”

  
  


Gavin’s wings parted and when he spoke his voice was rough. “Trust us.”

  
  


“It’s our turn anyway,” Michael pointed out.

  
  


Gavin dragged his fingers along the back of the other Lad’s collar and it made him shiver. “No hogging the pretty kitty.”

  
  


Jack reluctantly handed Ray’s bag over to Michael. “Okay. If you need me, call me.. I’m going to try and get some work done and I promised Caiti I would spend tonight with her. She’s been really cool about this and I don’t want to push it.”

  
  


“Stop worrying, old man.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


A couple hours later, Ray was wide awake and nestled in Geoff’s large bed with the man’s two mates all over him. They rolled around together, stripped to nothing and rubbing up against one another for some sweet friction. Michael left to get some water to put by the bed and Gavin took advantage of it. Ray buried his face in the Brit’s wings and let the feathers slide through his searching fingers. Gavin cooed sweetly and caught him in a kiss, wings curling in tight around them. Though Gavin didn’t have heats but he did go through nesting cycles. He wasn’t in the mating part of one now but that didn’t stop him from getting turned on, didn’t stop his oil glands from swelling and dripping out shimmery liquid that spread to his feathers and left an intoxicating musk that mixed with Ray’s pheromones so well they got light headed.

  
  


“Smell so good, X-Ray,” Gavin murmured, nose skimming along the Lad’s pulse

  
  


“So do you.”

  
  


“Hey fuckheads!”

  
  


Gavin squawked as he was grabbed by the ankles and yanked off the bed, wings thrashing in surprise as he tumbled. Michael snickered in victory and jumped into the bed, pulling a laughing Ray into a sloppy kiss. They got lost in it, nipping and licking until lips swelled. They felt Gavin crawl back in and they made room, mouths searching blinding for contact and scent. It was a mess of groping hands and Ray found himself rolled onto his back, sandwiched between the eager mates. He drifted in and out, huffing against their throats and letting their hands drift over him.

  
  


Then he was full - hole giving to the cool, smooth head of his knotting toy. He didn’t know who slid it in but he pawed at them both, moaning in relief at the feeling of being full. He’d been so distracted by their addictive kisses that he hadn’t realized how wet he was, how he was dripping all over the bed, how much he _ached_.

  
  


“Thank you, fuck, needed that…”

  
  


“We know, kitten, we know.”

  
  


While Gavin licked the mewls out of his mouth, Michael played with the toy until he got it to start pulsing. Gentle at first, but then hard enough to make the kitten’s thighs shake.

  
  


Gavin and Michael got on either side of Ray, sharing a grin before they each hooked an arm under the back of the youngest Lad’s knees. Ray squeaked as his legs were brought up high, the toy sliding just a little deeper and hitting the right spot. Being so exposed, being so full...Ray couldn’t stop making noises, little embarrassing sounds that caught in his throat. The Lad’s dark tail swiped against the bed and he clawed at their shoulders, claws leaving red lines behind. Sweat dampened the base of his back and his nape, cock hard and dribbling weakly while he bore down on the thick toy.

  
  


Michael dug his fangs into Ray’s neck, licking up the sweet scent rolling off him. Ray was giving off all kinds of signals, begging to be bred and used and filled with seed. Michael was weak, he couldn’t stop _licking_ and nipping, dragging up more scent to huff in. When he finally managed to lift his head, Ray’s eyes were pure black and glistening, lower lip swollen with a little spot of blood smearing the reddened flesh. He had felt Gavin moving around he looked to see the Brit with his camera out, snapping a picture.

  
  


“Your cunt looks damn good around this toy,” Gavin murmured, mostly to himself as he snapped a few more to get the right angle.

  
  


Michael shot him a glare, fangs flashing. “He’s not into that shit, asshole.”

  
  


Ray swallowed thickly and squeezed just below Michael’s nape. “I-It’s fine, Michael.”

  
  


“See, boy?” Gavin grinned. “He likes it.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Though they’d started out strong, Ray was getting more desperate and kept pushing for more. The other Lads had youth on their side and kept up as best they could but they ended up scratched to shit by the housecat-turned-hellcat. In the middle of eating out Ray’s soaked hole, Gavin found himself flipped onto his back from a painfully tight grip on his hair. Michael watched, mouth gaping, as Ray straddled the Brit and slid down onto his cock.

  
  


“Fuck!” Ray cried, head tossed back and tail curling at the feeling. He kneaded roughly at the Brit’s furry chest, nails threatening to slice in his eagerness. The head pressed right up against his prostate and he rolled his hips, lip caught between his teeth. “Fuckin’ yes.”

  
  


Gavin’s wings thrashed loudly against the bed but he recovered quickly, huffing as he grabbed the other Lad’s ass to help him ride. “There you go, love, take what you need.”

  
  


Ray’s mouth pulled in a sharp frown as he lost the angle. He hissed in frustration and braced his knees on the bed, grunting as he started to bounce. Gavin tried to help but Ray was getting violent, nails digging into his shoulders as he fucked himself down to the base. “God fucking damn it.”

  
  


“Easy, love, you might break me,” Gavin tried to tease, trying to slow the hybrid down to help him find his sweet spot but the other wasn’t having it.

  
  


Ray fucked down harder but he was missing every time until finally he broke into a yowel of frustration. He slapped his hands down on Gavin’s chest and dropped his head down, fangs threatening to cut his lips as he chewed at them. There was an irritating heat inside him, itchy and insistent. He rolled weakly on the Brit’s cock. It felt good but it wasn’t nearly enough. Gavin was long but too thin, too smooth.

  
  


Ray started whining and Gavin sat up, hugging him around the waist and nuzzling at his throat. The housecat clung to him and dry sobbed, still rocking weakly on his stiff cock. “It’s alright, love.”

  
  


“Sorry,” Ray muttered.

  
  


Gavin cooed softly and let one of his wings curl around the kitten, the other brushing against Michael as the other Lad fussed quietly about not being able to help. They all knew this would come. Neither of them were Alpha types - they didn’t have the right hormone signatures, the knots, the right heft to their cocks. They could only do so much.

  
  


“Michael, love, get the toy for our kitten.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


It was getting into the night and Ray had barely taken a nap after getting knotted with the toy before he was begging for more. They tried to get him to eat some of the heat shakes Geoff had in the fridge but Ray got wild, striking out at Michael and slicing some pretty lines down his arm when he tried to shove it down the other cat’s throat. Geoff would bitch at them for spilling chocolate shake all over the carpet but they had other things to deal with. Gavin kept his wings out of Ray’s reach but still got bit up, the young Lad begging for a knot and to be fucked.

  
  


Michael was thicker than Gavin so he took a turn, hoping to soothe their friend. The two mates had grown so protective of Ray over the years and now it was stronger than ever. They hated to see him in so much pain, watching him spiral into a delirium in his heat. Ray was starting to murmur Ryan’s name, squirming and dripping thick slick almost constantly now.

  
  


Ray wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and held tight, legs hitched high up on his waist. “Michael, Michael…”

  
  


“I’m right here,” Michael huffed, one hand braced hard on the bed and the other digging into the other’s thigh. The flesh gave so prettily under his fingers but it was slick with sweat, they both were. He panted against Ray’s throat, hips slapping lewdly as he tried to fuck the Lad just how he was begging for.

  
  


Ray mewled lowly, dragging nails up a freckled shoulder and drawing up thin lines of blood. Michael snarled against his pulse but didn’t do more than nip the flushed skin like a warning. It felt so fucking good, Michael was giving him everything he had, cock grazing his sweet spot, but it was like a long edging. It was good but there was no build up of pressure, no hint of a finish. It was maddening and frustrated tears stuck to dark lashes. Ray tried to hold his breath and force it, playing with his own cock and baring down hard on the Lad, but he needed so much more. His slick coated them both, the rim of his hole so raw and puffy after taking rounds of Gavin and the toy.

  
  


God, the toy. He was starting to get really sick of it. It had become less satisfying than even his boys. At least with them he had scent and mouths and hands, contact as he was fucked.

  
  


Ray was dissolving quickly, incoherent mutters twisting into more mewls and sharp chitters than actual words. But he wasn’t the only one - Michael was starting to get dragged into his heat with him. Two sets of dark eyes were glazed over, Michael’s own hole starting to slick and dilate like he was preparing to be bred. His own heat wasn’t for another week and a half but he was starting to feel that itch too.

  
  


“God damn it,” Ray whined, resolve breaking. “It’s not enough.”

  
  


Michael spit out a curse and slowed to a grind, a flush eating up his freckles. He could feel the first drops of slick wetting his own rim. “I know. Fuck.”

  
  


“More, Michael,” Ray begged, breath catching on the Lad’s name. Michael grit his teeth and picked up a punishing rhythm, hooking one of the boy’s legs up on his shoulder and going right for his prostate. It took a few hits but he finally found it, snarling and going right for it each time. Ray yowled and a fine tremor went through him but he still kept begging _please_ under his breath.

  
  


Michael was out of breath and he swore he’d never had to work this hard to make Gavin come. _How does Ryan do this every three fucking months?_

  
  


Ray suddenly stiffened up before starting to push into each thrust, chanting Michael’s name with an edge of panic. Michael wasn’t sure what was happening but he kept up the speed, trying to hit that spot every time to drive up what he hoped was relief for his best friend. He felt Ray’s hand dig into his shoulder, watched the other fist in the sheets. Michael’s ears twitched as he heard his mate suck in a hopeful breath, holding it, feathers rustling.

  
  


Ray seized tight around his cock so suddenly that he choked on a groan, barely able to move. He pushed up and watched the Lad shudder all over, cock visibly twitching, but there was nothing. A new gush of slick coated Michael’s cock and Ray groaned but nothing came out.

  
  


Ray went lax and sobbed from the raw grind of the dry orgasm. “Fucking shit, that _hurt_.” He trailed off in a whimper and clung to Michael, barely soothed by the little licks he got over the swell of his throat. He tried to murmur an apology but Michael hushed him with a soft kiss.

  
  


“I’ve got an idea,” Gavin chirped up, eyeing his mate’s wet hole.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Gavin dragged his fist almost lazily along his hard cock, teeth set deep in his lip as he kept his noises down. He didn’t want to smother the audio as he recorded the two on the bed. He would send the video straight to Ryan but he’d save a copy for his secret, well-hidden collection. How could he resist? Michael and Ray were what porn strived to be - fluid, comfortable, intimate. If Ryan hadn’t been such a possessive bastard, Gavin would sit his mates down for the possibility of courting both the jaguar and his precious housecat.

  
  


They meant the world to him, both of them, and seeing Ray with his own darling kitten made his heart flutter.

  
  


Ray was stretched out on his back and had finally stopped grimacing, looking happier than he had in hours. Michael was riding his smooth cock. It wasn’t as long as Gavin, not as thick as Michael, but it looked like it was still a nice ride. Michael didn’t bounce so much as grind in long, gradual waves that had them pressed tight. His own slick was dripping down past Ray’s dick to his smooth, firm sack and mixing Ray’s hands were so dark against the pale cheeks of Michael’s ass and Gavin made sure to zoom in to catch the way claws bit into plump flesh. They moved together so beautifully it almost made him jealous.

  
  


Mostly it just made him drip pre all over the carpet.

  
  


Ray mewled and bucked up, holding the Lad’s hips down and slipping in as deep as he could. Michael gave an answering purr as he felt warm seed splash up inside him, not nearly as much as an Alpha but still pleasant.

  
  


“Good kitty,” Michael teased, pumping his cock and watching the way Ray’s lips parted in a low moan and how his blush worked all the way down to his nipples. Michael got off on the heat, the breeding, letting his instincts enjoy the Omega rut. He spurted strongly over the nearly hairless chest and Ray purred at the feeling, watching his own skin get soaked through a low fan of lashes. Michael slumped onto the Lad and nuzzled at his throat, licking at his thudding pulse. Ray lazily carded his fingers through short curls and weakly purred, lids heavy and body melting into the messy sheets. It was the first time he’d truly relaxed since he’d slept in Jack’s car.

  
  


And just like that, he was out like a light.

  
  


Gavin let go of his cock and turned off the video, groaning in relief. “Poor kitten. Look at him. I thought this would happen but not this much.”

  
  


Michael sighed. They both knew that Omega types could rarely _truly_ satisfy each other in heats, that surrogates and scent sprays were common with Omega couples. They’d need Geoff really soon or Ray would start getting violent. It hurt them to think they weren’t enough for their Lad but it was hard to fight biology.

  
  


“Is he asleep?”

  
  


Michael was exhausted but he managed to sit up on his elbow, slowly tilting Ray’s face toward him. He seemed peacefully fast asleep. “Yeah, he’s out.” He thumbed over the other’s flushed cheek. “We can’t do this by ourselves, Gav. We need Geoff.”

  
  


“We’ll worry about that later, love,” Gavin crooned, tossing his phone to the side to grab his mate’s ankle. “Right now I have something you need to concentrate on.”

  
  


Michael whined softly as he was dragged down the bed, ass resting at the very edge while he instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. “No, Gav, I just got fucked.” It was a token protest but his hole was already twitching, getting wet for his mate.

  
  


“Just a little quickie, love,” Gavin promised, taking a handful of each of his love’s thighs and parting them to see the red little hole with it’s weak dribble of come. “Want to take some sloppy second.” He grinned at the way Michael squirmed, his little fireball of a mate getting so submissive with the flush of a pre-heat. “Come on, Michael, you know you want me and Ray both inside you, getting you all wet and loose like a slag. If you can take his tiny kitty knob you can take mine.”

  
  


“Dick’s not tiny, asshole,” Ray muttered, lashes barely fluttering as he briefly surfaced.

  
  


“Get some rest, kitten. I’ll eat you out after I shag Michael all nice and proper.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


The next morning, Ray was incorrigible. Gavin and Michael struggled as a team to get their Lad to eat and drink as much water as his stomach could handle but it wasn’t enough. Ray was fussy at first and then started throwing full on tantrums. He didn’t want the toy anymore, just as they’d predicted, and they were rubbing their dicks raw to try and keep up. Eventually, after feeling the fever staining Ray’s skin, they had to give him the toy again or risk severe cramps and worse from neglect of the biological craving.  

  
  


Ray’s head was laying in Gavin’s lap and the avian was holding his hands down onto the bed to keep him from clawing. Michael was the one between the boy’s legs and buried the toy in him, thumb pressing down on the thick button to gradually inflate the knot.

  
  


“Want something real,” Ray sobbed as he came all over his stomach, a few tears leaking down into his hair. He wasn’t a big crier but he’d never felt a heat so intense, a painfully sharp need like this one. Michael took some mercy on him and turned on the pulsing, the head of the toy sliding right over his sweet spot. Ray shuddered violently before his cock twitched and he came again, body finally satisfied with all the feedback of a knot hitting his nerves.

  
  


Ryan’s name was screamed into the room and the Lads had heavy hearts. Ray was missing his mate so badly but he was doing so well, and they were sure to tell him.

  
  


“Guys,” Ray’s voice cracked and they quickly snuggled up to each side of him, curling their legs and arms across him to keep the vulnerability at bay - to keep him grounded. Ray let out a weak, unsteady purr as they buried their faces in his throat and started kissing whatever they could. He clung to them both, hole flexing weakly around the knot. “I-I need Ryan.”

 

 

“It’ll be okay, Ray. Just try to relax.”

  
  


“Don’t fuckin’ put this toy in me again,” Ray slurred, fingers shaking a little as he pet through Michael’s curls to kick up some more deliciously heated scent. He could smell the other feline’s heat and it seemed they were on a feedback loop off one another’s pheromones. If his own head wasn’t so foggy he’d suggest separating them but he didn’t want Michael to leave, his heart hurt just imagining it.

  
  


“You okay?” Michael husked, watching Ray’s fingers dig into his arm so hard his knuckles went white. It hurt like a bitch but he was more worried about the flash of panic in Ray’s eyes.

  
  


“Fuck me,” Ray stated abruptly, claws sinking into pale skin to well up red. “Don’t leave.”

  
  


Gavin made an airy, soothing sound and rubbed the back of Ray’s hand to try and keep him calm. “Michael’s not going anywhere. None of us are. We’re here for you.”

  
  


Barely an hour later and Ray was in Michael’s lap, mouths slanted hard together as he clung to the older Lad for the feel of hot flesh on his own. Gavin was slotted up close behind him, straddling Michael’s legs, one hand busy recording while he stuffed three long fingers up inside the housecat’s needy, puffy hole. They could reach his prostates more easily than Michael’s and they just wanted to wring one more orgasm out of their Lad so he could fall asleep.

  
  


“You’re doing so well, Ray,” Gavin promised, breathless as he watched how the boy’s body swallowed him up. “Just one more so you can pass out, alright? Some water and sleep.”

 

 

“But first you have to come,” Michael urged, lips brushing Ray’s own swollen mouth.  

  
  


o0o

  
  


All three of them were a mess, covered in seed and sweat and practically sticking together. Ray was a wreck - shivering, teary, giving the occasional hiccup as his body was wracked in turmoil. It had the physical release it needed but he had a mate mark on his throat, a bonding of chemical signatures, another biological calling. The primal section of his brain was screaming for his mate, for Ryan’s knot and fangs and scent.

  
  


The room was soaked in musk and pheromones and they were all hard. Wrung out and exhausted, but still with that low burn of arousal.

  
  


Gavin started petting Ray’s chest and damp belly and the housecat actually smiled. “Feels nice.” The words were more heavily slurred than before.

  
  


Michael sighed against Ray’s collarbone and looked at his mate. “If Ryan saw him like this he’d kill us.”

  
  


“I know. I messaged Geoff while I was getting water. He’ll be home soon.”

  
  


Twenty minutes later the front door opened and the smell of food and cool reptile wafted through the house. The Lads hadn’t moved but they started lightly sniffing the air, Ray waking up at the movements. They all made soft noises when the bedroom door opened and the snake hybrid smiled fondly at the pile they made.

  
  


“What do we have here?” Geoff drawled, eyes sliding hotly over every naked curve and inch of flushed skin. Though it was admittedly one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen, he took note of how messy all his boys were. How tired and wrecked they looked, how desperate. He could smell Michael’s heat from the porch and his nose was quickly honing in on Ray’s own hot vanilla scent. His tongue flicked into the musky air and Gavin’s feathers rustled noisily. “My responsive little prey-mates. I left you guys alone for one night…”

  
  


Gavin chirped at him, arm still protectively wrapped around the youngest Lad’s waist.

  
  


“Okay, assholes, get up and go eat all of those burgers I bought. I can smell how hungry you are,” Geoff demanded, thumbing behind him. “I’ll take care of Ray. You two - shower, food, water, nap. In that order.”

  
  


Ray huffed as the two mates pulled away from him, leaving lingering kisses on throat before they trudged toward Geoff. He gave each of his boys a hello kiss and a pinch of warm, full cheeks. He grinned at the way they both jumped, tail swishing in delight. Once he was sure they were both heading to the bathroom he walked over to the bed. Ray had sat up and his ears were flicking in lazy excitement. He cupped the Lad’s jaw and tilted his head up, spotting the blown pupils and all the marks from eager mouths.

  
  


“Hey, pretty boy,” Geoff hissed under his breath, a velvety sound that had Ray mewing softly. The poor boy was long gone into his heat, nearing the peak. “Looks like you guys had fun. How do you feel?”  
  


 

“Awful,” Ray croaked.

  
  


Geoff ran his thumb along the boy’s cheek and loved how he leaned into it. “How about I clean you up and fuck you right? I’m not Ryan but I’m close, closer than you prey Lads.”

  
  


Ray smiled in relief and licked at the scales over Geoff’s wrist, moaning at how right it tasted. “Please.”

 


End file.
